


【曹郭】那一夜

by Cynthia_Chiang



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Chiang/pseuds/Cynthia_Chiang
Summary: 郭嘉某天晚上佯装醉酒，拽着曹总来了一发的故事。





	【曹郭】那一夜

**Author's Note:**

> *曹郭，郭嘉主动，伪郭曹  
> *旧文，发布测试  
> *PWP一发完，史向结局  
> ——  
> 我个人理解中的郭嘉可能并不是大众眼中散漫爱酒的放荡子。  
> 私设是那种绝对冷静自制，所有布局都精确到位，从而养出的强大自信，绝对的工具理性，故而在其他他所不重视的领域，就随心所欲到了极致——一种纯粹——要么是敌，诡谲到让你都不知道是怎么死的；要么是友，直接到你都想不出是怎么交好的。

大宴散后，众人皆各自回帐，唯独军师祭酒郭嘉随着曹操去了主帐。一干武将见怪不怪，昔时也常有两人私议定下秘计。  
而当曹操点了灯后，郭嘉却一直言不发，只是低头不默然。  
“喂，你不会又啥时候惹了长文了吧？”  
郭嘉不答，似是没站稳，晃了晃身子，想去扶墙，却一个踉跄，向曹操倒来。曹操下意识一接，也不知是不是酒力上涌，一下子未能接住那成年男子的体重，只堪堪将他抱在怀中，向榻上倒去。以为郭嘉终是不胜酒力，笑着唤了声“奉孝”，低头正想再侃他两句，哪料却溺进那双微微氤氲着酒意的眸子里，不由一呆，好似千钧压在喉头，再也启不了口。一室沉默，唯剩帐内呼吸、帐外虫鸣，听得甚是清楚。  
郭嘉极认真地注视着他，一瞬不眨，却闪动着得意的笑，越来越近，鼻尖私会着鼻尖，气泽浊蚀着气泽，心跳押韵着心跳，直到那挂着狡黠的唇，凑上前来，将他的吃惊与后话，都以吻封缄。舌迅速入侵，扫过口腔，还着压迫臣服的挑衅，不曾犹豫、不懂试探、不留退路。但曹操是何等人物，出征沙场多少载，不过一时疏忽，才让郭嘉杀了个措手，却又怎会轻易束手就擒？一旦回过神，立刻发动猛烈反攻。舌，胶着厮战，最后郭嘉察觉无论是经验还是体力，都敌不过曹操的狡诈凶残，当机立断，迅速撤兵，转移阵地，延着颈一路进军而下，扫荡过喉结，占领锁骨   
——不知何时，曹操的腰带已被郭嘉摸索着解开，本来只差一步便可颠倒的局面被他又重新稳固。曹操很是懊恼，伸出手去拿郭嘉的腰带撒气，可奈何天时地利人和皆无所得，扯了半天也未曾扯开。郭嘉不由轻笑，拍开他的手自己解衣。  
层层的衣物打开，赤诚相对的身子并不是太精致，大大小小的疤痕虽不似曹操身上那般密集可怖，却也细碎分布在各处，一部分是这两年随他征战时乱枪飞矢所伤，还有些是郭嘉从未提及的——能在颍川活下来的智士，岂是弱者？曹操手掌覆上，指尖薄茧细细摩挲，丈量着那些未知的岁月，探索它们的主人所不愿提及的过往。  
郭嘉收敛了笑，深沉的眼一眨不眨地看着曹操，曹操也看着郭嘉，时间似是静止了，温情溶在对望的眼眸中，最后郭嘉的眼睛一挑，终于没忍住，“噗哧”一声，笑了起来，随之曹操也忍俊不禁，两个人就相对着彼此，莫名缘由地哈哈大笑。  
待笑声平定下来，郭嘉转身去够方才褪下的衣裳，摸了一会儿，掏出一个小瓶，可见准备十足。回来跪坐在曹操腿间，拔开塞子，往指间抹了一点，便往曹操身后探去。触到穴口的瞬间，抬头正好看到曹操的眉不自觉得抖了一下，他轻笑：“原来你也会害怕？”曹操扬眉白了他一眼， “没有，”面上闪过一瞬扭捏，然后想了半天的措辞，坦然道 “只是觉得……太、太……太荒唐了……”说罢，也轻轻笑了笑。也是，习惯了掌控全局的郭祭酒自是一副理所当然的样子，而习惯了郭嘉替自己掌控全局的曹操也并没觉得什么不对，只是……眼下的情景实在是说不出的怪异。  
“嘶——”纵有油脂润滑，到底不是天生受物之所，郭嘉下手一重，就看着曹操怒目一瞪，“你轻点！”就如私下里互换伤药时，看着挺威猛的人，却将一点点小伤痛吼得和天崩地裂似的，当然，在军医士卒面前，却又是另一副笑看风云的神色。  
“哎呀，太紧了，放松点嘛！”郭嘉才不理会，继续以指探径。换来的，却是又一声哀嚎：“你倒是试试啊！”  
没想到郭嘉闻言，竟停手蹙眉想了一会儿，真撤回攻势，改而挑弄着微昂的阳器，末了，涂抹着以及别扭的姿态探向他自己后穴，倒把曹操吓得了跳：“喂，我只是说说，没必要——”  
“闭嘴！”郭嘉毫不客气。  
曹操悻悻住嘴，面上无再表示，心中却兀自波澜。投怀送抱，谁人不爱，视觉上的冲击已使身下热血沸腾，只是郭嘉其人，虽是荀彧荐上来的，论知其心性，怕荀彧却没有他那么深切，他知道，郭嘉看着漫不经心、皆无在乎，实则玲珑心思、最重掌控，或有势在必得之时，则自信坦然，其势若不在，则高傲轻浮，此二者仅隔一线，非亲近不能察其别也。而此刻，他先声夺人，看着占尽先机，但显然是兵行险着，曹操正是他的战役，一场似是成竹在胸却毫无把握赢得的战役。  
虽是长年征战，武功不减少年，但年轻十五岁的身体弹性到底要比曹操好，很快便扩充到三指。郭嘉觉得差不多了，便跨坐上来，抓着曹操手腕，就势缓缓坐下。一寸上毫深入让郭嘉忍得很辛苦，殊不知曹操也一样，只不过这两种煎熬滋味迥异，此不细述。当一切终无阻隔、彼此紧密相连时，郭嘉轻喘着松了口气，可还没待他有所动作，伴着一声惊呼，按捺不住的曹操早已翻身把他压下，随着体位与重力的变化，两人连接处更加紧密，霎时郭嘉觉得有什么不可捉摸的感觉由内而生，在到达无法掌控的地步前，理智已先替身体推开了曹操。  
曹操不知道郭嘉为什么突然变卦，看着郭嘉挣扎在清明与混沌中的眼神依稀猜到一点，但他目前却早无收放自如、应对得体的从容之心，只好凭着自己的感觉凑上前去——狂暴的动作、轻柔的细吻，以一种矛盾的姿态，安抚着身下惊慌的人。果然，郭嘉的动作变得犹豫起来。  
唇，带着温度，陆续落下，引诱着心照不宣的伴侣步向那情欲的深渊，而理智却呼唤着这位素来清醒自制的军师立刻结束这场失控的冒险——痛苦的抉择。  
“奉孝，是我。”看着郭嘉纷乱的眼神，曹操不由柔声道。随即，他便察觉身下的躯体放松了下来，郭嘉不甚清明的眸子似是有些迷茫。  
多少次行军扎营、枕戈之夜，是这个声音，在破晓前轻声唤他，与他作奇袭前的告别。  
“是我，别怕。”他再次重复道。  
是他——是这个由自己选定要辅佐的人……如果是他，那把所有掌控权都交出去，应该会让自己放心吧？好久……好久没有放下所有的心机了……习惯了长年累月清醒地掌控时局，突然心生一丝疲惫，耳畔听到曹操一句“是我”如同安神的钟罄。唇再度在唇畔落下，郭嘉仰头回吻了过去——如果是你，那我将战局全盘交付，又有何惧！  
祢衡曾说过，郭嘉一副天生的好嗓音，最最适合白词念赋，曹操自己也本是诗人，偶有佳句，自当取与亲近诵读。可如今才知道，天地间最绮丽多姿的，正是那语言文字，而最苍白无力的，亦是那语言文字。头脑中回旋过无数字眼，竟莫有称心者，而听郭嘉诵过千篇万言，也终无如今那些无意义的吟哦，来得销魂噬骨。  
夜愈深，月愈偏，相思愈烈。  
这一场诗宴，无文，无字；这一场咏叹，通心，通神。

缓过劲来的曹操徐徐退出，想起方才郭嘉的防备与自己强硬要来的主动权，看着身下的郭嘉显得格外不自在，略显羞赧说道：“要不……你做回来吧？”郭嘉却对这个话题有些心不在焉，直接摇了摇头：“以后都你来吧。”曹操以为这是生气了，张口正想辩解，可一时间又想不出词，觉得此番的确是自己不对。但见郭嘉盯着自己看了好一会儿，看得他心里愈发发毛，硬着头皮忙紧张地问道：“是不是有哪里不舒服？”  
郭嘉还是摇头不语，半晌，才舔了舔嘴唇，说：“原来失控的感觉竟这般痛快。”回应他的，是再度疯狂的沦陷。

当一切再度得归寂静，两人趁着夜色在河边洗漱，郭嘉到底不是武将出身，已经被折腾得倦极，一切听凭曹操摆布。随着一路虫鸣折返，曹操背着年轻人有些心不在焉，没头没脑地问了句：“刚刚为什么不做到底？”  
郭嘉任由自己挂在曹操背上，随着他的步伐一颠一颠，用残存的清明，含糊着随口应道：“不舍得。”也不管这个答案会惊起怎样的波澜，在曹操背上蹭了两下，调整了一个更舒适的姿势便不再动弹，浅匀的呼吸扫在曹操肩头颈部，痒痒的，却踏实地安抚着这位将军。

很多年后，曹操回想起他们的第一次，很多细节已经记不清了，时间就是如此可怕——无论曾经多么鲜活的记忆也终将变得苍白，可他始终记得郭嘉睡梦中的回答。后来，他常常望着远方天际，想着那句回答，想着易水畔和辎重一起留下、催促着自己轻兵北下的郭嘉，记得离别时，笑着对他说：“主公莫担心嘉了，离世便没了主公，嘉怎舍得？”  
一别三回头，终是咬牙弃了他，私底下写信速招了华佗，可在他凯旋时，却终究只剩冰冷死物。天地寂静，可怜可笑，他还要换上一派欢欣，迎合来贺的诸将，原本不过嘴角一勾一翘的事，做来却无比艰难。许是天赋异秉，终究让他瞒得天衣无缝，一张如许明媚的笑颜转瞬便挂到了郭嘉下葬那天，他站在墓前，想着他们的相逢相交相知相守，想着他离别时的笑语。  
你说你不舍得，那你如何舍得就此不辞而别？怕是也不要我这几滴眼泪为你送行。  
可转过身，看着前来送丧的众人，对上一张张熟悉的面孔，一张张细细找去，才恍然惊觉，这段时日他等了许久，是真的再也等不到那个最亲切的身影了。不自觉地眼眶一热，颊上一凉，嘴角的弧度也终是撑不下去。

郭奉孝，你混蛋……


End file.
